Du néant au bonheur
by Katioucha
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Je suis désolé. L'autre n'avait rien à se reprocher, Furihata le savait. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait changer la situation. L'autre ne pouvait pas éviter cet événement de se produire. AkaFuri & KiyoHana


**Titre :** Du néant au bonheur

**Parings :** AkaFuri & KiyoHana donc du yaoi.

**Disclamer :** Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki & la fiction originelle à Fuwacchi. Je ne fais que traduire humblement son travail

_Note de la traductrice : La voix d'Akashi dans l'anime *_* iuaebfuebfazoufebonlksqjhbd_

* * *

Furihata laissa lentement son bras tomber le long de son corps. Sa paume tenait faiblement son portable rouge, tant bien que si il aurait desserré l'emprise exercée par sa main, le téléphone serait tombé au sol. Sa frange brune recouvrait ses yeux noisette, créant ainsi une ombre sur le haut du visage & ses lèvres tremblotaient. Cela contrastait avec l'humeur qu'il abordait il y a quelques minutes.

_« Je suis désolé. »_

L'autre n'avait rien à se reprocher, Furihata le savait.

_« Je ne peux pas fêter le réveillon Noël. »_

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait changer la situation. L'autre ne pouvait pas éviter cet événement de se produire.

_« Mon père m'a demandé de l'accompagner à une éventuelle réunion d'affaires. »_

Il aurait été irrespectueux de dire non à son père surtout en tant qu'héritier de l'entreprise familial. Son amant, Akashi Seijuurou, était l'héritier de la société Akashi, après tout & en tant que tel, il jouait un rôle essentiel dans sa famille. Le patriarche Akashi voulait probablement former son fils à être un chef capable de garantir la prospérité de l'entreprise. Furihata ne doutait pas que son amant ferait un excellent travail, il dépasserait même les attentes de son père.

Son emprise sur le téléphone était si forte à présent que les jointures de ses doigts devenaient blanches. Furihata comprit, comprit qu'Akashi ne pouvait échapper à ses devoirs. Mais quand même…il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une immense déception au fond de lui. C'était injuste. Akashi & lui avaient déjà tout prévu. Donc tout annuler la veille…

Lâchant un grand soupir, Furihata ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns avec sa main libre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à réfléchir. Il s'approcha du lit pour aller dormir. Ca ne mènerait à rien de continuer à penser négativement. Après tout, Akashi était aussi déçu que lui.

Et même si il avait vraiment comprit la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment.

Il s'endormit avec ces dernières pensées à l'esprit.

Ou du moins, a-t-il essayé.

A l'aube, Furihata était encore éveillé. Agacé, il se leva, s'habilla, descendit l'escalier, écrit une note à ses parents pour éviter qu'ils ne s'inquiètent, attrapa l'écharpe posé sur le cintre près de la porte et quitta la maison. Il avait décidé qu'une promenade matinale était nécessaire.

Enveloppant son écharpe de son cou, Furihata décida de prendre la rue à gauche de sa maison. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il était certain qu'il avait besoin d'être dehors et de bouger. Peut-être devrait-il appeler Kawahara & Fukuda pour leur demander de sortir ? Les deux n'avaient sans doute rien à faire.

Il sorti le téléphone de sa poche, il était sur le point de composer le numéro quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'heure. Il n'était que sept heures et demie. Les deux autres devaient sûrement être profondément endormis.

Et donc il continua sa promenade vers le néant. Il n'avait de destination précise alors il continua de marcher, marcher, jusqu'à que son estomac grogna de famine. Ah, Furihata se souvient qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le dîner de la veille. Se rappelant d'être passer devant une épicerie tout à l'heure, il fit marche arrière. Là-bas, il acheta quelques boulettes de riz. Ca devrait être assez pour le moment, pensa t-il.

Quand son estomac fut finalement rassasié, il était déjà huit heures et quart. Kawahara et Fukuda devaient être probablement réveillé maintenant mais il n'en était pas sûr. Après, Furihata savait qu'il y avait de forte chance que tous les deux dorment encore vu qu'ils étaient sans partenaire et qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu quelque chose de spécial pour ce jour-là.

Furihata s'arrêta dans son élan. Aurait-il mieux fait de n'avoir rien prévu pour ce jour là si il ne connaîtrait pas une personne spéciale ? Certes, il aurait été déçu mais sa déception ne serait pas aussi grande que maintenant. L'incapacité de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le réveillon de Noël en dépit du fait qu'il avait un amant.

Non, non, il secoua sa tête pour faire sortir les mauvaises pensées. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Malgré tout, Furihata était heureux d'avoir rencontré Akashi, même si celui-ci l'avait vraiment effrayé lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Si il n'y aurait pas eu Akashi, il serait toujours en train de chercher un amour qui n'aurait jamais porté ses fruits.

« Ah ! »

Sortant soudainement de ses pensées, Furihata posa ses yeux sur un très grand homme avec des cheveux & des yeux bruns chocolat. A côté, il y avait un homme plus petit. Ses cheveux noirs atteignaient la hauteur de son menton et un froncement orné ses lèvres. Lorsque le regard Furihata croisa ses yeux noirs, l'autre serra les dents, le grincement semblait fort aux oreilles du brun et il jetait un regard sinistre dans sa direction.

« Hein ? Kiyoshi-senpai et…Hanamiya-san de Kirisaki Daiichi ?! » Furihata hurla en faisant un pas en arrière craignant l'aura menaçante que dégageait ce dernier.

Kiyoshi ria en guise de réponse. Furihata ne comprenait pas comment l'autre pouvait se retrouver dans cette situation. Hanamiya Makoto était celui qui l'avait blessé et presque forcer à arrêter de jouer au basket !

Le saluant de la main, Kiyoshi fit un grand sourire à son coéquipier « Yo ! »

Furihata recula devant la bonne humeur de son aîné. Avec Kiyoshi aux côtés d'Hanamiya, Furihata jura qu'il pouvait voir un soleil et des arcs-en-ciel derrière le plus âgé & des nuages sombres avec des éclairs derrière l'autre. C'était plutôt déconcertant de voir Kiyoshi ne pas être affecté par la présence de l'autre. Furihata respectait ce côté-ci de son aîné qui contrastait avec sa propre partie lâche.

Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas Furihata de penser que Kiyoshi était, pardonnez-lui, un idiot. Il n'était pas du genre à insulter les autres mais Kiyoshi faisait vraiment des choses totalement stupides parfois. Toutefois, lorsque la situation s'y prêtait, il pouvait soudainement devenir fiable. Furihata enviait son aîné pour ça.

« Ah…Kiyoshi-senpai… » Il était encore incertain sur ce que faisait cette étrange paire. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène tous les deux à cette heure-ci ? »

Un rire s'échappa du plus grand adolescent « Oh, nous ? Nous avons un ren- » Il fut coupé par un coup dans le ventre de la part du corbeau à côté de lui. « Aïe !... » Se tournant vers la source de sa douleur, il s'interrogea, il n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois-ci. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hanamiya ? »

Le susnommé lâcha simplement un « Tch » avant de détourner la tête des deux bruns, les bras croisés & les yeux clos par l'irritation. Kiyoshi frottait le côté où son partenaire l'avait frappé. Les sourcils remarquables d'Hanamiya se froncèrent d'agacement, Kiyoshi commenta « Allez 'Miya, tu ressembles à un vieil homme quand tu fronces les sourcils. »

Si Kiyoshi n'aurait pas prononcé ses mots, l'autre homme n'aurait pas réagi, en supposant que l'hypothèse de Furihata comme quoi c'est le surnom qui l'a surprit soit juste. Miya. Une abréviation d'Hanamiya. Tellement…_féminin_. Furihata aurait doucement rit si ce n'auraiy pas été le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi, qui dévisageait actuellement Kiyoshi avec des yeux qui lui promettaient la mort. Même si le regard ne lui était destiné, Furihata pouvait sentir des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » Grogna Hanamiya, ses yeux poignardants et tout son corps émanaient une aura meurtrière.

« Eh, quoi ? Tu veux dire « 'Miya » ? »

C'était dans ce genre de situation que Furihata craignait pour la vie de son aîné. Parfois, Kiyoshi se révélait être un idiot dans les pires situations. _Et_ _il souriait toujours… !_

Naturellement, le sourire ne faisait qu'alimenter le feu. Hanamiya le regardait vraiment comme si il souhaitait tuer l'autre. Furihata décida qu'il devait sauver son aîné. Même si il allait sûrement mourir en le faisant vu que l'humeur d'Hanamiya se détériorait de seconde en seconde.

« Euh…vous avez un rencard ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent brusquement dans sa direction suite à sa douce question. Furihata était presque certain à cent pour cent qu'ils sortaient ensemble. La raison pour laquelle il n'était pas complètement sûr à cent pour cent venait simplement du doute. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Kiyoshi sortait avec quelqu'un comme Hanamiya, qui lui avait causé beaucoup de douleur dans le passé.

« Ah ?! » Hanamiya hurla. « Qui voudrait sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui ?! »

« Eeeeh ? C'est méchant, 'Miya ~ » En dépit de son commentaire, Kiyoshi ne semblait pas le moins du monde offensé.

Comme les deux ont continué à se chamailler où du moins l'un s'agitait et l'autre restait sur le côté, Furihata se sentait bizarre devant le couple. Il se sentait comme une troisième roue…Si seulement Akashi était ici, il se surprit à penser ça et se réprimanda d'être aussi égoïste.

« Au fait, » Kiyoshi interrompit ses pensées. « Où est Akashi ? »

Furihata buta sur le nom, prit au dépourvu par le soudain changement de sujet « A-Akashi-kun ? »

« Ouais, vous aviez prévu des choses tous les deux, hein ? »

Oui, ils l'avaient fait, se rappela tristement Furihata. Lui & Kiyoshi avaient tous les deux déclinés l'offre de fêter Noël avec le reste du club de basket de Seirin cette nuit-là. Les premières années savaient qu'il fréquentait Akashi et les deuxièmes années ignoraient qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris par le fait que Kiyoshi soit au courant de leur relation mais lui avoir rappelé le sujet…Eh bien, Furihata ressentait une sorte de coup terrible de ne pas être avec Akashi à ce moment-là. Il ne savait pas comment le dire à Kiyoshi sans geindre.

« A-Ah…b-bien… » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas que dire ensuite.

« Heh, il t'a probablement poser un lapin, non ? » La remarque sarcastique ne venait de nul autre qu'Hanamiya.

Furihata tressaillit. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse surtout de la part d'Hanamiya qui ne savait rien sur lui.

« Oh, » Kiyoshi semblait surpris pendant un instant puis il souri. « Alors pourquoi ne te joindrais pas à nous ? »

Furihata & Hanamiya furent tous les deux surpris par la proposition « Quo- ! »

« Allez, ça va être amusant ~ »

« Euh…C'est bon, Kiyoshi-senpai…Je ne veux pas m'imposer… »

« Très bien ! Si il vient avec nous, je pars ! »

« Eeeh ? Tu pars, 'Miya ? »

Il ne savait ce qu'il y avait dans le regard de Kiyoshi mais quelque chose s'était passé entre le couple quand Hanamiya ferma instantanément sa bouche lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son amant.

« Alors, tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas, Furihata ? »

Pour commencer, il ne semblait pas avoir le choix. Tout ce que Furihata pouvait faire, c'était d'acquiescer docilement de la tête, perdu entre les échanges du couple et il avait peur de passer plus de temps avec le méchant capitaine d'une équipe rivale.

Ils étaient allés au Maji Burger puis dans un parc. C'était gênant de parler aussi peu. Seul Kiyoshi avait assez d'énergie pour jouer. Il a insisté pour faire du toboggan malgré sa grande taille. Naturellement, il y était resté coincé et la petite fille qui attendait patiemment son tour derrière lui se mit à pleurer. Hanamiya semblait vouloir s'enfuir. Furihata ressentait le même sentiment à ce moment-là. Tous les deux ont prétendu de ne pas connaître le géant coincé dans le toboggan. Kiyoshi ne les aidait pas en criant leurs noms.

En soupirant, Furihata posa son front contre la table. Kiyoshi & Hanamiya étaient allés commander pour eux trois alors il réservait les sièges. Furihata se sentait vraiment comme une troisième roue. Bien que Kiyoshi appréciait sa présence, ce n'était clairement pas le cas pour l'autre. Hanamiya continuait à le regarder furieusement & même si Furihata a tenté de commencer une conversation avec lui, nerveusement, il coupait court à toute tentative froidement.

Il revint à la réalité quand un doux sifflement parvenu à ses oreilles. Levant les yeux, il vit le couple d'amoureux assis en face de lui. Poussant le plateau vers Furihata, Kiyoshi lui offrit un verre, un sachet de frites et un cheeseburger « Cadeau » dit-il.

« A-Ah, merci. » Répondit Furihata en inclinant légèrement la tête. Il aurait été impoli de refuser quand son aîné lui offrait si gentiment.

Jetant un regard vers le corbeau, le brun remarqua qu'Hanamiya regardait activement derrière la fenêtre de verre en mangeant son hamburger. Il semblait faire de son mieux pour éviter les regards des étudiants de Seirin.

« Euh… » Il tressaillit quand les deux aînés le regardaient avec toute leur attention. Il s'enfonça dans son siège en espérant fusionner avec lui. Le regard d'Hanamiya était le plus effrayant, ça lui donnait vraiment envie de disparaître. « E-est-ce que c'est vraiment bien que je reste ici ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, Furi ? »

Ugh, pourquoi Kiyoshi était aussi stupide dans ces moments-là ? Furihata voulait se frapper « Ne suis-je pas en train d'empiéter sur votre temps libre, Kiyoshi-senpai ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, » Hanamiya répondit avant que Kiyoshi le fasse. « Ce type est vraiment trop gentil. », il ricana de dégoût en prononçant ces mots. « Il a dit qu'il voulait que tu reste alors arrête de douter, gamin. »

Bien qu'il prit en compte l'insulte, Furihata ne sentait absolument pas offensé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il respectait vraiment Hanamiya à ce moment précis. Furihata savait. Il savait qu'Hanamiya ne voulait pas de lui car il était censé passer la veillée de Noël avec son amant, ensemble. Seuls. Toutefois, le corbeau a prit sur lui & a accepté sa présence, bien qu'à contrecoeur car Kiyoshi souhaitait passer du temps avec lui. Il était assez mature pour réprimer son dégoût pour l'amour de son amant. Furihata respectait Hanamiya Makoto pour ça.

« J-Je vois…Merci. » En prononçant ce dernier mot, Furihata vit un sourire timide de la part de l'autre.

« Ne te méprends pas, » Hanamiya le surprit en continuant. « Teppei est mien cette nuit. »

L'autre rit nerveusement après avoir prononcé ses mots, Furihata fit un petit signe de la tête pour signaler sa compréhension. Il ne voulait pas de Kiyoshi de cette façon, de toute manière. Hanamiya grogna légèrement et retourna à sa tâche précédente : regarder par la fenêtre.

Kiyoshi riait « 'Miya est tellement gentil, n'est-ce pas, Furi ? Aïe- ! »

Furihata trouvait que son senpai méritait ce coup dans le ventre cette fois-ci.

Alors qu'il regardait le couple se chamaillait pour la nième fois, Furihata senti une douleur dans sa poitrine. Il avait oublié Akashi. Il voulait voir Akashi. Il avait _besoin_ de voir Akashi.

Furihata finit rapidement son repas et se leva. Les deux aînés le regardèrent étonnement face à cette action soudaine.

« Furi ? »

Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même pour regarder les deux autres. « Merci pour aujourd'hui mais je dois faire quelque chose. » Dit-il fermement.

Kiyoshi était sur le point de lui expliquer de nouveau qu'il ne les dérangeait pas quand il croisa son regard noisette, d'une nuance ou deux plus douce que le sien, et il comprit. Comprit que Furihata avait prit une décision.

« Je vois. » Il continua en souriant « De rien. »

Il porta son plateau de déchets à la poubelle et quitta le fast-food. Il a ensuite prit le chemin du retour. Il était à peu près trois heures de l'après-midi. Furihata n'avait pas réalisé qu'il venait de passer six/sept heures avec ses aînés.

Bien qu'il avait besoin de voir Akashi, Furihata savait qu'il ne devait pas le déranger. En effet, il avait prit une décision. Le brun était reconnaissant envers Hanamiya, vraiment. Voir comment l'autre se comportait lui a fait comprendre combien il a été égoïste. Si Hanamiya pouvait se retenir pour son amant alors Furihata pouvait faire la même chose. Après tout, il y avait beaucoup de solution pour résoudre ce problème. Ils pouvaient toujours passer du temps ensemble un autre jour. Akashi cherchera à compenser le temps perdu, comme il l'a toujours fait. Aussi, ils pourraient toujours fêter Noël l'année prochaine et l'année d'après. Alors ils pourront être ensemble. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il a laissé l'autre couple au Maji Burger. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à empiéter sur leur rendez-vous. Il le devait au moins à Hanamiya.

Furihata bâilla, la fatigue de la veille a fini par le rattraper. Il choisit de faire une sieste et peut-être que quand il se réveillera, il ira fêter Noël avec le reste de son club de basket. Les autres ne seront pas déranger par son changement de plan. Ils étaient de bons amis, comme une famille pour lui, après tout.

Quand il se réveilla, rien ne l'accueillit hormis les ténèbres. Jetant un regard vers son réveil, il fixa les chiffres rouges feu. _Merde…!_ Il se redressa d'un bond. Il n'avait pas prévu de dormir toute l'après-midi jusqu'au soir. Il était neuf heures ! Soupirant, il retomba sur les couvertures. Il a manqué aux moins de deux ou trois heures la fête de Noël déjà. Furihata ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y aller pour une heure puis de repartir chez lui, il décida donc de se rendormir.

Il roula sur le côté et vit un visage de porcelaine. La belle au bois dormant possédait une touffe de cheveux rouges écarlates. Derrière ces paupières closes, Furihata était certain qu'il y avait deux beaux joyaux rubis & grenat. De doux ronflements s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes.

Furihata étouffa un cri de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Akashi soit là ! Soulevant les couvertures, il remarqua que ce dernier portait encore son costume. Il avait dû venir juste après de sa réunion d'affaire. Un petit sourire de tendresse se dessina sur les lèvres du brun à cette pensée, l'autre était sûrement très fatigué et pourtant, il avait fait l'effort de venir de si loin pour le voir.

Comme Furihata continuait à regarder dans le vide, perdu dans ses sentiments de bonheur, il ne vit pas que le joli garçon aux cheveux rouges remuait. Les yeux rouges et ors vairons se révélèrent au monde lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent. La première qu'Akashi remarqua était que le brun avait les yeux rivés sur lui mais il ne le _regardait_ pas. Il semblait que l'autre homme s'était perdu dans son propre monde. Akashi profita de cet avantage pour admirer la douce expression qu'abordait l'autre. Un beau sourire ornait les lèvres de Furihata et ses yeux noisettes brillaient de joie. Il suffisait à Akashi de voir cette expression pour que son cœur se serre, le mettant mal à l'aise, mais c'était une douleur agréable.

Akashi leva le bras pour attirer le brun vers le bas, provoquant un hoquet de surprise à ce dernier. « Kouki… » Il respira profondément. L'odeur de l'autre était enivrante. Il sentait la menthe, la vanille et…_et Kouki_… « Tu m'as manqué. »

Furihata rougit suite aux paroles de son amant. « A-Akashi-kun ! » Embarrassé, il commença à pousser sur la poitrine de l'autre. Le brun était mortifié, Akashi l'avait surprit en train de le contempler !

« Désolé. » Furihata fut prit au dépourvu face à ces soudaines excuses, l'obligeant à arrêter de repousser l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant s'excusait. « Je n'ai pas pu le faire. » Comme Furihata ne comprenait toujours pas, Akashi ajouta : « Le réveillon de Noël. »

C'est alors que Furihata comprit. Comprit qu'Akashi était vraiment aussi déçu que lui. On pouvait voir le regret se reflétait dans ses yeux vairons et le brun senti son cœur bondir, voler, _planer_. Même si tous les deux étaient déçus de leur journée, Furihata nageait dans le bonheur.

Plaçant sa main sur la joue d'Akashi, il murmura : « C'est toujours la veille de Noël, tu l'as fait. »

Akashi, pour la nième fois, se retrouva à penser Furihata était beau. Le sourire qui ornait les lèvres du brun lui était réservé, à lui seul. Le brun rougissait légèrement mais ça le rendait encore plus beau.

Appuyant son front contre celui de l'autre, Akashi murmura, calmement, d'une voix traînante : « Ouais… » Il sentait de nouveau la fatigue lui monter à la tête. « Joyeux Noël, Kouki » Lui dit-il avant de retourner au pays des rêves.

Toujours souriant, Furihata répondit : « Ouais, joyeux Noël, Akashi-kun. » Il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de l'autre, puis sur ses tempes, son nez et enfin ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves. »


End file.
